Silver Ace
by Soranryu
Summary: What if Ace and Whitebeard Pirates received help from a stranger during the Marineford War? One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei, not me. Don't flame me if it's not to your taste :P
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Welcome to my new story! This is also my first OP fic, so please give it a chance and do not have too high of an expectation! Enjoy! -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

Keys jingled and the sound of a door opening woke me up. That's weird; it's in the middle of the night. Who could it be? "Get in, you filthy pirate. I wish you have an enjoyable execution tomorrow," a gruff voice sneered. I recognized it as one of the guards in this level.

I heard a grunt of pain as someone landed heavily in the cell next to mine. The guard closed the barred door and locked it, laughing triumphantly as he walked away. The door to this level closed as he left. After making sure that the guard is far from here, I sat close to the door of my cell, "Hey, are you okay?"

The walls separating the cells are opaque, so I can't see what state the person was in. Rustling was heard before a hoarse voice replied, "Yeah, I'm okay. Which level are we in?" I scooped some water in a broken cup from the puddle of underground water that had accumulated in the back of my cell and pushed it towards his door.

"This is Level 7 in Impel Down, an unknown level to all prisoners. If you are locked here, it means that you would be executed. It doesn't matter when, it could be as short as within hours, or as long as years, you would be executed," I explained.

"I see. I'm Portugas D. Ace, 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and to be executed tomorrow, not that all these matter anymore," he introduced. Ace…that's a nice name. "I'm Silverflame the Second, Princess of Creatures. As for when I would be executed…I have no idea. I've been locked in here for about ten years? I lost count," I introduced as well.

Silence settled over us as Ace drank the water I passed to him. Closing my eyes, I asked softly, "Ace-san, do you want to die?" There was a pause before his reply came. "No, I don't. I have a promise to keep, but…what can I do? Nobody's ever escaped execution in Impel Down, not even Pirate King Gol D. Roger."

"That may be true, but no longer," I whispered, opening my eyes. A sharp intake of breath told me that Ace heard me, but I ignored him, going towards my sleeping area and pulling out my sword. For the rest of the night, I spent my time cleaning my sword and sharpening my claws.

There isn't much time left.

* * *

 _First chapter down! Do note that Level 7 does not exist in the anime; it's purely for this story. How was it? -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: This is in Ace's POV, when he was brought up to the execution platform. I apologize if I got some of the parts wrong, sorry! -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

Ace opened his eyes when he heard the scraping stop. Due to the noise, he wasn't able to get much sleep, but it was enough. He thought back to the previous night, his conversation with the girl next cell, and her last statement. He was sure she was only a girl, because her voice is childlike, not the mature kind like a grown woman would have.

But back to the point, if Silverflame is really just a girl, how is she going to stop his execution? Not even his father, Gol D. Roger, could escape, like what he told her yesterday. The heavy metal door of this level creaked open, disrupting his train of thoughts.

A figure came to the front of his cell. It was the guard who brought him in yesterday. "Today's your day, Fire-Fist Ace!" the guard sneered, unlocking the door. Before Ace could react, the guard cuffed his hands with handcuffs lined with Kairoseiki, a.k.a Sea Stone, which weakens Devil Fruit Users. As someone who ate the Mera-Mera no Mi, a.k.a Flare-Flare Fruit, Ace felt the effect and put up no resistance.

With the guard's rough pushing, they walked out of Level 7 and onto the execution platform. On the platform, he was forced onto his knees as he waited for his death. Looking at the gloomy sky, he thought of his little brother, Monkey D. Luffy. Luffy may not be his biological brother, but Ace loves him like he is.

He had given Luffy a Vivre card in Arabasta, promising that they would meet again. But…he guessed he couldn't keep that promise anymore. _Gomen…Luffy…_ Ace closes his eyes. Time ticked pass and the air is filled with tension. That is, until a ruckus caught the attention of all Marines.

Ace opened his eyes and gasped in shock. There, charging into the execution point were some of the prisoners from other levels of Impel Down. The most shocking of all, was that Luffy was leading them. To the side, Moby Dick, the ship of the Whitebeard Pirates, surfaced and Whitebeard himself was standing at the top.

All of his nakama are here, to rescue him! _What are you guys doing here?!_ Ace shouted internally. They would get themselves killed, with so many top notch Marines present. He doesn't want anyone to die because of him, especially Whitebeard and Luffy. Whitebeard was like a father to him, and his health isn't so good at the moment, he shouldn't be here!

Fighting broke out and chaos ensued, but Ace's attention is focused only on his little brother, who had made it in front of the three Admirals. With help from the other prisoners, Luffy made his way up to the execution platform, punching his grandfather, Monkey D. Garp, along the way. To be honest though, it looked like Garp actually hesitated to punch his grandson, whom he loved very dearly.

When Luffy reached, Sengoku transformed into a giant Buddha and tried to block the pirates' attack. As Luffy blocked his attack using Gigant Fuusen to prevent Ace getting hurt, a prisoner managed to sneak up as well, replicating the key to Ace's handcuffs using his candle ability and throwing the key to Luffy.

Luffy caught it and unlocked Ace's handcuffs. With his nakama all here, Ace couldn't just sit there and get killed anymore, not when his nakama, his brother, risked themselves to rescue him. When he was free, his fire burned strongly, igniting the platform as Luffy and him go and join in the fight.

* * *

 _Ace is free and going to join in the fight! As I mentioned, he won't die like in the anime, but what would happen instead? Keep on reading! -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: A short chapter in Flame's POV. She's making her move! -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

Leaning against the door of my cell, I waited as Ace was led to the execution platform. Soon, it got noisy with battle cries ringing in the air. When I heard flames bursting, I knew then Ace was freed. Opening my eyes, I unsheathed my claws and pointed them at the door, "Lacerations of the Silver Moon!"

The bars were shredded into pieces like paper. Rushing out of the level, I stopped to look at the battle raging at the execution point. Ace was fighting side by side with a younger boy with a straw hat. There were also other prisoners from other levels that I recognized. They were all fighting hard. I positioned my left hand above my left eye; it is time to end this.

"Heartless Kill of the Silver Knight: Melting Silver!" I brought my claws down, scratching my left eye. Molten silver swirled around me, burning me, but that doesn't matter. If the pirates all made it alive, it's fine. However, this attack would burn everyone, so I'm performing a higher level of attack that wouldn't.

"I summon you, Dragon of the Melting Silver!" The swirling molten silver started to take shape of a dragon. This dragon entirely made up of molten silver has a conscious, and it is able to choose who it wants to attack. As his body is fully formed, he bowed down to me, awaiting my orders.

"Sapphiress, you should join the party too," I murmured, and the Dragon of Sapphire Ice appeared before me. With these two dragons by my side, I unraveled my wings and flew down to the battle. I ordered the silver dragon to take out every Marine he sees, and motioned Sapphiress to follow me.

I looked over to Ace once more, only to see him rushing towards the younger boy, trying to intercept an attack from one of the Admirals. The Admiral was the one with the power of magma due to his Devil Fruit. I sped towards them, commanding Sapphiress to protect them.

* * *

 _Some might be wondering how she recognized the other prisoners. Well, since she is a Creature, she knows them by their scents. Do note that even though my OC is still Flame, the stories are not connected in any way. -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Okay, continuing on~ This is where Ace should have died, but...read on to find out! -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

Painful cries were heard and both Ace and Luffy looked over. They were shocked when they see a huge dragon made up of hot, molten silver targeting the Marines, burning them. And yet, the pirates were spared. Focusing their attention again, Ace started to engage Akainu, the magma-using Admiral, to a battle.

After crossing fists, Ace stumbled to his knees. Akainu is strong, much stronger than him. And besides, he was locked in Impel Down for some time now, so he isn't as strong as before. Then, he heard Luffy fall to his knees as well. His little brother must be exhausted.

Looking up at Akainu, Ace's eyes widened when the Admiral's attention is focused on Luffy. _Shit! Luffy!_ Was what Ace thought as he forced himself up and rushed to intercept when Akainu jumped over him. Akainu smirked when his attacks was about to pierce through Ace. If they can't execute him, Akainu would just have to take care of Fire-Fist himself.

However, before his magma fist could even touch Ace unguarded back, he hit something hard and cold, causing his magma to harden. Looking closely, whatever blocked his attack looked like ice, but ice should have melted when in contact with his magma!

"It's no use; that is Sapphire Ice, the strongest ice and material on Earth. Your magma would not even scratch it, let alone melt it. Good job, Sapphiress, we made it in time," a voice sounded behind him as he felt claws at his neck. Before he could react, he was out cold.

Ace opened his eyes when he felt no pain, only to see Silverflame binding Akainu down with the ice substance that shielded him and Luffy. When she was done she whispered something to the dragon, which Ace found out was the shield, and then she was gone. The dragon then coiled around them and placed him and Luffy on its back as it flew into the sky.

When in the sky, he could see the battle more clearly. He then saw Silverflame, blocking every attack thrown at Whitebeard. She motioned the dragon to come down before urging Whitebeard onto the dragon's back as she blocked another attack and sent the attackers flying.

The silver dragon was done rampaging and settled down besides the ice dragon. Silverflame then nodded to Whitebeard, inviting him to step onto the water platform she created. Whitebeard did and she brought them up higher in the air, nodding to him again.

"THIS WAR IS OVER! THE PIRATES HAVE WON AND BOTH SIDES HAVE MANY CASUALTIES! I SUGGEST THE MARINES LET US LEAVE IN PEACE!" With that, Whitebeard jumped back onto the ice dragon's back. Silverflame turned and flew towards Moby Dick, the dragons followed closely behind. Cheers erupted from the pirates as they ran back towards the sea.

A blue phoenix flew towards them and Ace recognized him as Marco, who had transformed with the ability of his Devil Fruit. Marco transformed back into human and landed heavily beside Ace due to his wounds. This battle not only exhausted them, but many of them were injured and dead as well.

Moby Dick came in sight and Silverflame landed on its deck. The ice dragon gently placed them on the deck as well and became smaller to coil around the girl. The silver dragon stayed where it was, bowing its head. She walked towards it and said something to it, before it flew up and disintegrated.

She patted the ice dragon's head before it disintegrated as well. She then turned towards and smiled, "I told you, Ace-san." With that last sentence, she collapsed. Ace and the rest then noticed how much blood she was losing.

* * *

 _So...how was it? The alternate plot doesn't feel weird right? Oh yeah, Flame does have Haki, all three of them, but she's only using the basic Haki in this story. -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	5. Chapter 5

_Aithor's note: Another short chapter in 3rd person POV._

* * *

The pirates left Impel Down quickly. The injured were treated immediately and respects were paid to those who died. Luffy and some others had left, and the Whitebeard Pirates were busy taking care of each other. Whitebeard had suffered severe injuries and was confined to bed. Marco and Ace took over commanding the ship after they were treated.

By the time things settled down, the sky has darkened and the moon showed itself. Marco and Ace are now currently in the hospital wing checking out the injured to see if they are okay, before stopping besides Silverflame's bed. For the pirates to win this battle, it was largely because of her. If she hadn't show up, Whitebeard and Ace would have been history.

When Marco pointed this out, Ace replied, "She…didn't come in from outside. She herself was in Impel Down Level 7, the execution level, behind the execution platform. She was locked in there for about ten years."

Marco was shocked; in fact, all those who were listening were shocked. Just look at her! She is just a teenage girl, and yet she was so injured. Her left arm was heavily covered in wounds that one couldn't tell whether they were scars or wounds. Her right arm was slightly better, with only scars. Her both legs have twin scars and some scratches here and there.

Her wings were alright, but there were some cuts and some scars. Though it was the nurses who helped tend to her wounds, Ace and Marco pretty much knew how injured she was. The nurses told them everything. There was a large scar shaped like a gate that spanned her whole back, with four kites joining in the middle of her back.

When they actually studied her closely, it made them wonder how she could be that strong. She looked like some normal teenage girl you can find anywhere with black locks that reached a little below her shoulder blades and her average figure, except for her wings. Though with her scars, she gave them another impression, a sad one.

She looked like a broken doll.

* * *

 _This chapter only includes the Whitebeard Pirates. The last part was just something I thought out of the blue, so it doesn't really have any significant meaning. Don't think too much! -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: This is a long chapter in Flame's POV! To be honest, I think it's long because of the descriptions of Ace and Marco. I want to be clear that the descriptions were taken from One Piece's Wikia, so the credits go to them, not me! -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

Hearing Ace's voice, I blinked my eyes open. Careful of my wounds, I sat up slowly, wincing a little as pain shot through me. A hand snaked behind me and supported me as another voice sounded, "Take it easy, yeah?" A pillow was propped behind me to support me.

"Silverflame-san, this is Marco, 1st Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates," Ace introduced. I took Marco's hand and shook it. Marco was a lean, muscular blond. On his chest was a tattoo that looked similar to the one on Ace's back, probably Whitebeard's Jolly Roger. He doesn't wear any shirt, just a purple jacket with a light blue sash adorned with an elaborated golden belt around his waist. He also wears dark grey pants that are about knee-length.

Looking over to Ace, who was dressed in a simpler fashion. He doesn't wear any shirt, showing off the Jolly Roger on his back and his muscles. He wore black, knee-length shorts and black boots. There's an eyelet-studded orange belt around his waist and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts.

A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On Ace's left arm, he wore a Log Pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, along with an orange elbow guard. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

Then, there are also his tattoos. Besides the Jolly Roger on his back, there is also another one on his upper left bicep. It spelled "ASCE", but with the "S" canceled out. Ace also had freckles. While I was assessing them, I vaguely heard them thanking me.

I shook my head. "Just call me Silverflame. And…I'm the one who should be thanking you, Ace," I dropped the honorifics, emphasizing me seriousness. Looking at their puzzled face, I continued, "To be honest, I can escape Impel Down easily, but…I never had a reason to. The World Government captured me and locked me up because I have the power to make all Creatures on Earth to attack humans and take over the world.

"The Government knew that if they kill me, it will trigger the Creatures' wrath. This includes the Fishmen, and everyone knows they are very powerful. So they kept me alive, knowing that the Creatures would not make a move in fear of hurting me. I didn't want to escape either, because when I'm out of harm's way, my subjects will attack.

"I don't want it to end up in a war, because I promised to make peace with the humans," I took a breath, "But…when you said that you have a promise to keep, Ace, I couldn't just let you die. Promises…are important." There was a pause, before Marco asked, "Your subjects?" I nodded. Ace wasn't surprise because I did tell him of my identity.

Ace explained to Marco as I gingerly slid off the bed. What I said before was true, but now that I got out, I have to stop the Creatures from waging a war. I walked a little unsteadily to the deck; the 10 years spent locked up has weakened me considerably. "Sapphiress, please summon the dragons of elements," I requested.

The ice dragon appeared in front of me before flying up into the sky and disappeared among the clouds. Ace and Marco followed me up and we stared at the sky expectantly. Minutes passed and lightning flashed across sky, as if tearing the sky apart. Bodies of different elements gathered and slowly lowered themselves down, so close that they are standing on water.

"Hime, what are your orders?" the many voices merged into one, asking and waiting. I smiled, closing my eyes and feeling the power of elements rushing through me. Feeling stronger, I opened my eyes and spoke seriously, "Give this message to all Creatures: Do not attack the humans. Tell them I'm safe, and if they tried to go against my orders, knock them out."

"And…if they won't listen?" the dragon of fire inquired. I considered for a moment, before speaking up, "Then I'll look for them, to prove that there's no need to attack the humans. As to those who are just looking for a fight, I'll fight them myself."

The dragons nodded, before flying up into the sky and disintegrated. Giving a satisfied smile, I leaned against the ship's railing, enjoying the sea breeze. Hopefully, the Creatures would be happier that I'm free rather than trying to avenge me.

"Silverflame, let's go back down. You need your rest," Ace placed a hand on my shoulder and steered me away from the edge. As we climbed the stairs down to the bunks, Whitebeard called for me as we passed by his room. I knocked twice before entering.

I gave a sigh when I saw him. Even though I blocked most of the attacks thrown at him, he still managed to get himself seriously injured. I guess his health isn't good either, seeing the IV drip by his bedside. Hearing my sigh, Whitebeard chuckled, "Don't worry about me; I'm good."

He motioned me to sit on the chair beside his bed. When I sat down, he spoke, "Thank you for saving my son and helping us out of Marineford. Ace told me that you were locked in Impel Down for years. So…as Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, I want you to join us." My eyes widened at his words and looked down.

I mean…it's not like I'm against pirates. To be honest, I prefer pirates over Marines. It's just… "If I join, am I a family member, or just an underling?" There, I voiced of my doubts before I could stop myself. Whitebeard gave an understanding "ah" and put a hand on my head, "Of course you are family. Everyone here is family, no one is an underling. I do not accept that."

I looked up into his eyes and saw no deception. Of course not! What was I thinking? I gave a nod, "Sure, I'll join!" Giving a smile, I replaced his IV drip and covered him with his blanket, "Now, you rest. I don't want to see you out on the deck until dinner time."

Whitebeard closed his eyes obediently. When he fell asleep, I walked out and shut the door silently.

* * *

 _Sorry if Flame's a little rude to Whitebeard, but it was meant as a joke since she's officially a member. -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Bakc to a shorter chapter. This is more of a filler as they travelled to Water 7._

* * *

Ace pushed himself off the wall when Silverflame came out. "So…now you are one of us," he stated. She nodded and walked towards the bunks. However, Ace stopped her, explaining, "No way are you going back there with all the guys there. Come to the commanders' quarters; I'll move into Marco's room and you take mine."

She shuddered a little when she remembered the bunks full of guys and agreed to Ace's suggestion. They changed directions headed towards the commanders' quarters in a comfortable silence. The silence was broken when the girl stumbled and almost fell if Ace hadn't caught her. That was when it struck him that Silverflame doesn't have any belongings on her except for her sword.

When he asked her about it, she chuckled awkwardly, "Well…I did spend more than ten years locked up in prison. What do you expect me to have with me?" By now, they have entered the commanders' quarters and Marco happened to overhear their conversation.

"Well then, that's something to do when we land on an island," the phoenix shifter stated. Catching her confused gaze, Marco elaborated further, "We have to get you some clothes and other necessities you will need. There's no way you can share those with us." Silverflame nodded, understanding Marco's point.

The two division commanders then proceeded to discuss about Moby Dick's course after leaving Marine Ford. They soon decided to find an island a reasonable distance away from Marine Ford to restock their supplies before heading to Water 7 to repair Moby Dick. Just when they ended their discussion, they were called for dinner.

The three of them made their way up to the deck to see that most of the crew was already there. Whitebeard was just coming up from his room. As the food was served, Whitebeard called for attention. When everyone's attention was on him, he motioned the girl to go over to his side. She did and he placed an arm on her shoulder.

Everyone was quiet as they waited for their captain to speak. Smiling with satisfaction at their attention, Whitebeard spoke, "Tonight, we shall have a new member, a sister! She fought against the Marines bravely and rescued Ace, as well as saving my life. Let's welcome Silverflame on board Moby Dick!" Cheers erupted after he finished and the night ended off at a high note.

"C'mon, little sister…spend the night with us…" some of the drunken members slurred as they made a grab for her. She gave a small, awkward laugh before slipping gracefully away from them and made her way towards where Whitebeard, Ace and Marco are. They gave her a concerned look, which she brushed away with a smile.

Ace looked back at the mass of drunken men, shaking his head in disappointment, "Honestly, I thought they would have more self-control. It's not like they have never had a party before." That earned a laugh from the girl, who replied in a light voice, "It's ok, Ace. They're just happy that they survived the war and got you and Captain both back in one piece."

"And let's not forget we also have a new sister," Whitebeard added. Surprise crossed her face before melting into a smile once again. Soon, Moby Dick was silent except for the snores coming from the sleeping men on deck. Looking at the clear, night sky, the four of them decided to retire for the night.

* * *

 _Let's ignore the other guys...As usual, Whitebeard cares for his children :) -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: 3rd person POV. They reached Water 7 and Moby Dick's repairs start. -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

"Everyone, Water 7 is in view!" The person on the Crow's Nest shouted. Excited chatter started at the exclamation and the sails were unfolded to catch the wind. Every member of the Whitebeard Pirates can't wait to get to Water 7 to repair Moby Dick.

Hearing that, I rushed out my room and onto the deck. Sure enough, the grand city of water is in view. "Flame, can you give us some wind?" Marco shouted across the deck from the other side. I nodded and flew behind the ship's sails. Unravelling both pairs of wings—feathered ones on top overlapping dragon ones—to the fullest, I flapped hard. Strong gusts of winds blew at the sails and the ship shot forward.

When Moby Dick was travelling at a rather fast speed, I landed back on the deck beside Whitebeard, who was out for fresh air. "About time Moby Dick gets repaired; she deserves it," he spoke. I nodded my head in agreement, admiring the ship that has endured the damages from Impel Down to get here. It's about time she gets a good repair for her hard work.

In no time, we docked in Water 7. After making arrangements with Iceberg, the mayor of Water 7, about the repairs of Moby Dick, the crew was divided into groups to get supplies. As for me, I went around looking for clothes and other necessities. Though I managed to get some from the previous island, but they were only minimal.

After getting a few bottles of shampoo and body wash, along with some hair conditioner and other toiletries, I was now leafing through the racks of clothing in a clothes store. After visiting a few shops, only this one seems to sell simple ones.

After picking out a few cotton t-shirts and cotton shorts, I'm satisfied with my choices. Though there's only white, black and blue these three colors, it's enough. And besides, I don't really like other colors, and I can't find silver, so…oh well.

As I was paying for my purchase, the shop owner brought out a long, black coat with a silver Chinese dragon sewn at the back, "Here, little lady, it may not be feminine, but I think it suits you." I looked at him in surprise, before shaking my head, "It's so majestic, and I'll only weaken its aura." The shop owner put the coat down, and I thought he looked disappointed as he continued to pack my purchase.

"Oh really? I, too, think it will look good on you," Ace's voice sounded and then he was there, holding the coat up. Without warning, he came towards me and placed the coat on my shoulders before stepping back. He shared a satisfied look with the shop owner before he said, "She'll take it." He then took all the stuff I bought and walked out of the shop. I thanked the shop owner before running to catch up with him.

* * *

 _Ace...Flame should have just listened to him...oh well... -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author' note: A little longer chapter in 3rd person POV. -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

As soon as Flame caught up, she asked, "Why did you do that?" He turned to look at her, before smiling, "It does look good on you, so why not?" And he's not lying. Every one of Whitebeard Pirates knows her strength, and when she wears the coat, she totally brings out the majestic aura of the silver dragon. It's just like the time when she summoned the Dragon of the Melting Silver; the two of them are undefeatable.

"But I already have my own coat…" Ace heard her murmur in protest. He chuckled a little before answering, "Yeah, but that coat is part of you, isn't it? I mean, you are a silver tiger and the coat is just your fur in human disguise. If it gets really cold, it won't do much to keep you warm. This new coat is to keep you warm, ok?" Flame sighed in defeat and nodded.

"How's Moby Dick's repair coming along?" she asked a few moments later. Ace updated her on the ship's repair and how the crew is stocking up. After all, Flame did take a few hours to get her stuff. Soon they reached where Moby Dick was docked at. Looking the ship over, the girl gave an appraising nod, "She's staring to look better."

"Yeah, but it'll still take a couple of days to get her fixed up. And also because we're renovating her," Ace agreed. They then made their way to the hotel the crew is currently staying at and since Flame shared a suite with Whitebeard, Marco and Ace, they don't have to go separate ways.

The great captain was relaxing by the window of the room with Marco napping on the sofa. When Flame and Ace entered, Whitebeard turned to them and acknowledged them, "How's your shopping, little one?"

As she is the youngest girl on board the ship, Whitebeard wants to make sure she has everything she needs to be comfortable on the ship. "It was great. I got most of the stuff I need and some new clothes," she replied with a smile, pointing to the bags Ace was carrying. She then motioned the 2nd Division Commander to place everything in her room.

Noticing the new coat upon her shoulders, Whitebeard motioned her over. When she complied, he spun her gently around to examine the coat, smiling when he saw the silver dragon against the black material. "Did you buy this?" he questioned, letting her go.

Flame shook her head and huffed, "The shop owner originally recommended me to buy it at first, but I refused. And then, Ace came in all of the sudden and bought it for me!" Hearing that, Whitebeard gave an amused chuckle, before speaking, "Don't worry, it looks great on you."

"Yep, I totally agree. Ace has great taste," Marco's voice sounded and they turned to see him sitting up on the sofa. Ace joined them in time to hear Marco's comment and gave a victory sign. The girl rolled her eyes at Ace's antics before giving a sigh of defeat, knowing that she was outnumbered. She then slipped the coat off her shoulders to examine the silver dragon herself.

"AG…it really does look like you!" She exclaimed, earning some confusion from the three guys. Seeing their confused expression, Flame chuckled, ""AG" is a nickname for the Dragon of The Melting Silver. His name is too long, so I gave him this nickname, because the chemical formula of silver is Ag." She gave another amused chuckle when they got it.

"There's something missing though, Hime…" a deep voice sounded. The silver dragon, now smaller in size, is gently coiled around the girl, not burning her. His golden eyes studied the dragon sewn on the coat before he stretched his neck forward and placed his muzzle on the coat. He blew a puff of air before he leaned back, "That's better."

Instead of getting burnt into ashes, the coat remained the way it was. However, the dragon sewn on it seemed to be shimmering with power. Also, instead of silver, the threads used to sew the eyes are gold now. There is now really a mini Dragon of the Melting Silver on the coat.

AG uncoiled himself and got off the girl, before nuzzling at the coat, "Wear it, Flame-Hime." She snapped out of her surprised state and wordlessly slipped her arms into the sleeves, putting the coat back on her. The guys could only stare at her in awe.

If Flame looked majestic when she wore the coat before, with the coat customized by AG, it was as if her power, her strength, was all tangible now. She looked even more powerful than before. Flame seemed to feel the change too, because she turned to the dragon and asked, "What did you do, AG?"

The silver dragon placed his muzzle on her forehead before he spoke, "This coat is now enchanted with part of my spirit. It will keep you warm when you're cold. Also, when you call forth my element, I will not be able to burn you as much. I do not want to hurt you for using my element, Hime…I do not want you to pay the price…" He trailed off in the end, sadness and regret lacing his deep voice.

Flame gave a small smile upon hearing his words. She hugged him, comforting him, and the dragon stayed with them, finding comfort in the girl's presence.

* * *

 _Sorry for the random chemistry fact. Let's give AG the comfort he needs, shall we? -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: This chapter's in Flame's POV. -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

After one week, Moby Dick was fully repaired. When the whole crew went to take a good look at her, we were awestruck. The shipwrights of Water 7 are really the best, fixing up our precious ship way better than our shipwright, who also admired and respected the Water 7 shipwrights.

We all ran up to the ship excitedly, wanting to see the renovations. I can't help but laugh at their excitement. To think that the fearsome Whitebeard Pirates have such a childish side of them too! I trailed behind them, at a slower pace, to appreciate the renovations done to our beloved ship.

Entering the Commanders' quarters, I was awestruck. The Commanders' quarters was repainted so that it gives off a warm feeling of home. Instead of two rooms, there were three now. I was pleasantly surprised; they actually got me my own room.

"Here, this one is yours, little one," Whitebeard entered, pointing to the room with a black door. The door has silver claw marks diagonally in the center as decoration. He gently pushed me inside, encouraging me to go in and take a look.

The room was painted midnight blue, making the room a soothing dark. The ceiling was a masterpiece, an artwork of the night sky filled with stars, like how the sky looks like at night when we were out at sea. There was a queen-sized bed in a corner with veils, a cupboard at the corner next to it. Opposite of the cupboard, next to the door, there is an elegant table made out of oak, with a classy black oil lamp by the side. A box of fig-scented candles was neatly placed beside the lamp.

There was another door. It was open and it led to the bathroom. It was much simpler, with a glass shower stall, a toilet bowl off to the side, and a silver marbled basin. There were racks around too, for me to hang my clothes.

"Wow…it's amazing…" I gasped in disbelief. It was such a wonderful room, and it's mine? "You like it?" the captain asked hopefully. I turned back to look at him and smiled, "I love it! Thank you so much, Captain! You don't have to do this though…"

"It's ok; everyone wants you to be comfortable. To be honest, I wanted to add in a bath tub too…" he trailed off, seemingly deep in thought. I shook my head, "Nah, I don't need one. All these are more than enough for me." After that, we left my room to see Ace and Marco examining their own rooms as well.

I was about to go back to the hotel to get my stuff when some of the crew members came in with them. I sent them a grateful smile and went to unpack my stuff into their respectively places. Just then, a voice called out to me, "Silverflame, right?"

I turned to see Iceberg standing at the door, his pet mouse standing on his shoulder as it chirped a greeting. I nodded to him, and he spoke, "How do you like your room?" I turned to face him fully and gave a bow, "I love it. Thank you and your shipwrights for putting so much effort in this." He gave a short chuckle, "Make sure you treasure this room. All your crewmates have helped to put this room together for you, including your captain."

I promised and even crossed my heart, which earned a laugh from the mayor.

* * *

 _This is my dream room, but since I can't have it in real life, why not give it to my character? XD And the random Iceburg advice too XD -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note: Okay, the filler's done! Thy're finally heading out to sea again! -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

Thanking the people of Water 7 once more, the Whitebeard Pirates left the grand city. Since they do not have a specific destination in mind, they decided to just travel through the Grand Line. Well…they do want to let Flame see the world too, seeing that she was locked up for 10+ years. It's time for her to enjoy the freedom of the sea…and let her know the greatness of the Whitebeard Pirates as well.

A few days had passed and the sea was calm. Any other pirate ships that sailed passed them only gave respectful greetings. There weren't any islands in sight yet, but soon they may come across one. Just then, the sea become violent and a huge figure broke out of the sea's surface. It's an adult Seaking!

It has the face of an angler fish, with white, pupil-less eyes and a huge light orb dangling from its head. It opened its mouth in a snarl and revealed rows of giant, sharp teeth. The sight of the Seaking caused everyone on board to get into action, preparing the equipment to take out the giant beast.

Ace was taking charge of the preparations while he battled the Seaking to distract it. He was at a huge disadvantage, seeing that his fire is not very effective against the sea creature. However, once the crew readied all the equipment, they can take down the Seaking. Ace risked a look at the crew, and the Seaking took the opportunity to slam him with its tail.

The 2nd Commander was sent flying into the water. Due to his Devil Fruit, Ace's body turned into lead and he could do nothing but sink to the bottom of the ocean. Some of the crew members jumped in after him, knowing that he could not swim. At the same time, the Seaking raised its head and charged at Moby Dick.

The crew remaining on board saw the Seaking's attack and froze with fear. They have battled many Seakings in the past, but this one was different than the rest. It was much more powerful, and it seemed to be more experienced in battling pirates that it knew what they were doing.

It also seemed to be more intelligent than other Seakings. Most Seakings would just charge into ships, using their sizes to their advantage by scaring the pirate crews. This Seaking, however, circled around them and analyzed them to look for a weak spot. It seemed to know that Ace was a Devil Fruit User, and attacked him so that he would fall into the sea. After that, it retreated before attacking from another side, where the equipment is placed when not in use.

Just when the Seaking was about to sink its teeth into the ship, it stopped. The next second, a bleeding cut appeared on one side of its jaw. It was just a small cut to the Seaking, only a few drops of blood dripped out. "That's enough, Elder. You are not to hurt them," Flame's voice rang out loud and clear.

The crew turned to look at her, only to see her claws unsheathed. When had she dealt that blow to the Seaking? Flame stepped forward and flew, stopping in front of the Seaking, "Please stop, Elder, I don't want to hurt you. Oh…and would you mind bringing them back from the sea? Ace can't swim, and they are too far bottom to make it to the surface."

The Seaking looked at her with a low growl, before diving back into the waters. A few minutes later, it resurfaced with Ace and the few others on its back before it settled them on the ship. With a flick of her hand, Flame removed all the water from them so that they would not catch a cold. She sat down beside Ace, patting his arm.

With a groan, the 2nd Commander opened his eyes. He was saved…and Flame was looking at him with concern swimming in her eyes. He then remembered what threw him into the water and sat up quickly, preparing to attack the beast. However, a hand on his chest stopped him, "There's no need. The Elder won't attack us anymore."

Hearing her words, Ace relaxed and laid back down on the floor. He's still feeling weak from the sea and sitting up so fast left him dizzy. He heard Flame chuckled and followed her with his eyes as she approached the Seaking, thanking it for saving him and the others. The giant beast lowered its head into the girl's hands, growling softly at her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Those Marines got their desserts. Hmmm? Yeah, I'm part of this crew now," she replied to whatever the Seaking was asking about. Just then, she exclaimed, "What?! I have to ask my Captain about it, you know." "Ask me about what?" Whitebeard asked, coming up to the deck to see what the commotion's about.

"Captain! Well…the Elder wants to travel with us for a while," Flame spoke, smiling awkwardly. Whitebeard considered for a moment, before giving his consent, "But it must not harm anyone of us." "It won't!" she promised, giving a big smile. The Seaking then dived under water, disappearing, but they all knew it was still around.

Flame then walked back to Ace, who was still lying on the deck. She settled beside him, looking at him with a small smile, "Are you okay? You look terrible." He returned her gaze, groaning, "I feel terrible." At his response, she laughed softly and patted his hand with sympathy. Hearing her laugh, Ace's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

 _Let's welcome Fiend into the story! Fiend was based on Deepfiend in the game Dragons and Titans. Also, Ace is starting to feel something~ -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's note: A longer chapter in 3rd person POV, though it's more towards Ace. Note that there is some time skip between the last chapter and this chapter. -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

A nudge to his hand brought him out of his daze and Ace turned to look at the Seaking. Though they were wary of it at first, they soon became friends during the time they travelled together. The Seaking, whose name they learnt was Fiend, was actually a very friendly beast with many stories to share.

Yes, they can understand Fiend not because the Whitebeard Pirates learnt the language of the Creatures, but because the Seaking itself knows telepathy. When the Seaking first spoke to them, all of them literally jumped a foot high into their air from shock. . Thinking back, Ace couldn't help but chuckled at the crew's reactions back then.

 _What are you thinking about?_ Fiend asked, nudging the 2nd Commander's arm again. "Nothing in particular," he replied. _Are you sure?_ The Seaking asked again playfully. Almost immediately, Ace looked down, his cheeks turning pink faintly.

Flame, the person of his unending attention for the past ten minutes, was flying above Moby Dick with Marco in his phoenix form, enjoying a game of tag. To be honest though, Marco was losing big time. Flame was way faster, even if she was using only her feathered pair of wings. After a few more moments, Marco landed back on deck and shifted into his human form, "I give up, Flame!"

The female warrior then landed as well, laughing, "So soon? You're no fun!" Marco laughed along, knowing that she was just joking. Fiend looked to his side again in amusement to see Ace once again watching the Creature princess. _Truthfully, it's not the first time you've been staring at her,_ he spoke softly.

"I know, but I can't help it," the 2nd Commander admitted. He was drawn to her, and no matter how much he tried to turn away, just hearing her voice is enough to make him look towards her once again. He wondered, is this how liking someone feels like? Well, obviously he had no idea, seeing that he had never fallen in love, much less liking someone.

Just then, Flame made her way over to them, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Ace, is something bothering you?" she asked as she sat down beside him, under the shade of Fiend's body. _Yes, you,_ was what he wanted to say, but he just shook his head. "Hmm…I thought there was something, seeing how you spaced out so much recently," she stated, before making herself more comfortable on the floor.

Silence stretched on between them, and it was starting to become awkward when Ace's senses picked up movement behind them. He managed to pull Flame close to him and shot the cannonball away with fire in the nick of time. Fiend, who had dodged the object, turned to growl at the attackers.

Ignoring the non-existing distance between their bodies, Ace held onto Flame and turned to see what the Seaking was growling at. It turns out to be another pirate ship, a bigger one at that! It was grey all over, with a big , purple star at the front. The sails of the ship was tattered, but the ship was sailing well.

A sharp intake of breath caused Ace to look down at the girl in his arms, "What's wrong?" When he looked closer, he saw that she was trembling in fear. "T-the Hybrid Pirates…they're here to get me again…" Flame whispered, her voice laced with fear. He didn't really understand, but he knew that the other crew was here to take her away. There was no way he would let her go, so Ace tightened his hold around her protectively.

 _You guys were the ones who took Flame-Hime away! There's no way we would let you take our princess away again, never!_ Fiend's angry roar explained everything, and the Whitebeard Pirates all readied their weapons, bent on protecting their precious sister. Even Whitebeard, who was still recovering from his illness, came on board to face the enemies. The message was clear: No one takes Flame without going through them first!

"Guys….no, please. You can't take them down; they're too strong!" Flame's voice sounded, pleading them to step down. "What if we join in the party?" many voices merged into one, rang out and within seconds, the Elemental Dragons descended upon the skies. Just like that, the Whitebeard Pirates got back-up from many powerful Creatures.

An evil cackle came from the other ship, "How can you measly pirates defeat us? Even with your pet dragons, you guys are nothing compared to us!" The Whitebeard Pirates have long ago learnt to ignore insults, and Fiend and the Elemental Dragons are wise enough to stay quiet. However, Flame walked out of Ace's embrace and stood straight, voice venomous, "You do not insult my family like this."

Saying no more, she unsheathed her claws and swung her arm, slicing the air. At first, the Hybrid Pirates just laughed, mocking her for her pathetic attack. But, they stopped in mid-laugh as their main mast split into two and collapsed. They stared at the broken mast in shock, before turning slowly turning to Flame.

Her eyes, which were shadowed by her hair before, were now glaring at them with anger. If looks could kill, the Hybrid Pirates would have died multiple times. Without waiting for any response, Flame flew towards their ship. As quick as lightning, she took all of them down, leaving the captain standing.

Snapping out of their daze, the Whitebeard Pirates rushed on board the enemy's ship after her and started to restrain the other crew members of the Hybrid Pirates. They couldn't help but give bitter smiles; Flame couldn't really hurt anyone. The Hybrid Pirates only have deep scratches, but not fatal.

After tying up the enemy crew, they turned to look towards Flame, who was facing a very shocked captain. "H-how did you-? When h-have you become s-so strong?!" the captain stuttered, looking at the girl with wide eyes. Her lips curled up in a cold smile, "I've always been strong, and I'm even stronger now."

Flame tackled the man onto the ground before seating on him, claws placed dangerously to his neck. Leaning closer to him, she inched her claws closer and closer to his neck, until her claws touched his neck. Flame didn't stop there though; she pressed them against him, and his neck started bleeding a little from the pressure exerted by the claws.

"From today onwards, I do not wish to see you guys again. If I do, I'll kill you," she whispered, her voice deadly sweet. The captain nodded vigorously, cold sweat coating his entire body. Flame then flew off him, as well as off the ship. The Whitebeard Pirates followed her back to Moby Dick. When they were all back to their ship, Fiend struck the enemy ship hard, sending it sailing out of sight.

* * *

 _Here comes trouble, and it was taken care of! Ace admitted his feelings for Flame! -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	13. Chapter 13

_Author' note: This chapter is a little bit about the Hybrid Pirates and Flame's past in Flame's POV. -Blue-Storm Dragon_

* * *

The moment we were back on Moby Dick, I landed on deck and held onto the person closest to me, which happened to be Ace. "I'm sorry, just…stay like this for a few minutes," I mumbled into his chest. I felt him run a hand through my hair and he spoke softly, "What's wrong, Flame?"

I shook my head, indicating that I don't want to talk here, out on deck where anyone could hear us. "Not here? How about the captain's room? I'm sure he wants to know what's wrong as well," he suggested. Without waiting for my answer, he wrapped his arms around me and in no time we were in Whitebeard's room.

"How…?" I was shocked. Did we teleported? "It's a secret," Ace smiled and released me, before becoming serious again, "Who are they, Flame?" Whitebeard gestured me to him, allowing me to sit on his lap. It was as if I was young again, seating on my father's lap. I felt safe, and I closed my eyes to relish the sense of security my captain provided.

Then, I opened my eyes and took a deep breath, before starting my tale, "The pirate crew that we saw just now…was known as the Hybrid Pirates. They may be pirates, but they are actually working for the World Government, because the World Government is their creators. The sole purpose of the Hybrid Pirates' existence is to capture me and hold me captive for the World Government.

"The Hybrid Pirates were all originally human. The World Government knew that humans, no matter how strong they are, cannot defeat me, so they experimented. Scientists inserted DNA obtained from Creatures into humans, and observed. The humans gained powers of different Creatures, much like Animal Zoan types.

"But most importantly, they have the speed, strength, stamina and senses of Creatures, making them more much powerful, and have a higher chance of defeating me. They did, 13 years ago, but that was because…I was traumatized by my parents' death. In reality, they don't even have a slight chance of taking me down.

"They could have, to be honest. But they lack something and that prevent them from becoming stronger – the desire to protect. We Creatures are strong because we have something we want to protect, and thus train to get stronger, but the Hybrid Pirates, as greedy humans, became over-confident and took their powers for granted. Therefore, they can never get stronger.

"Despite that, I know they will come back for me, because the World Government pay them huge sum of money to capture me. They won't stop…" I looked down at my lap when I finished. There was silence, before Whitebeard ruffled my hair gently, "Oh you poor thing. Your family may no longer be alive, but we are now your family, little one."

I know he meant well, and I've already treated all of them as my family, so I looked up to him and gave a smile. However, when Ace came forward and pulled me into his embrace, saying that they will always be here for me, I couldn't stop my tears. Everything that I've experienced, from the time my parents died, when I was imprisoned, my loneliness and self-hate, to the time I joined Whitebeard Pirates, when I was free once again. Of course, not forgetting the fear I felt when I saw the Hybrid Pirates as well. All flowed out with the tears.

They all said nothing, letting my cry my heart out. Ace stroked my head comfortingly, encouraging me to let everything out. They offered me silent words of comfort, and for that, I was grateful.

* * *

 _Ace was the only one who could make her cry...hmm... -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note: This is two chapters in one, because each chapter is really short. Both are in 3rd person POV. -Blue_Storm Dragon_

* * *

"I'll bring her back to her room," Ace said, and after receiving consent from Whitebeard, he brought her to her room the next second. Though he said it was a secret, he was able to teleport like that because of his Devil's Fruit. His Mera-Mera no Mi is a Logia type, so he is able to turn himself into fire and travel to anywhere he wishes. It was common knowledge actually, but maybe Flame was confined too young and too long to know that.

Still holding her, Ace sat down on her bed, letting her sit on his lap. _She's so small, so vulnerable…_ Ace mused. When he felt her body trembled, he tightened his arms around her, giving comfort and reassurance. Flame pressed herself closer to him, trying to stop her trembling.

When the girl's trembling stopped after some time later, he looked down and whispered, "Feeling better?" Flame then lifted her head to look at him, her silver-white eyes still glistening with tears. She nodded in answer to his question before asking softly, "Ace…stay with me, please?"

Ace's heart skipped a beat upon hearing her request. He wanted to refuse, afraid that he would not be able to control himself and hurt her. However, he can't. So instead, he agreed and kissed her forehead. Ace then argued with himself that he would never hurt her.

* * *

As promised, the 2nd Division Commander never left Flame's side the entire day. The other crew members have sensed that she was feeling down and did not hang around her, giving her space. Marco took over Ace's duties so that Ace could stay with Flame without worry.

When night came, Ace tucked the girl into bed. She was mentally exhausted, so he decided to let her retire for the night early. As he turned to go, she stretched her hand out and grabbed his wrist, halting him in his steps. He said nothing, only patiently waiting.

"Stay-" she started, before muttering, "Nevermind. You've helped me a lot. Thank you, Ace." Ace gave a soft smile, knowing what her request was. Slowly, he climbed into her bed, giving her time to stop him if she wants to. When Flame showed no resistance, he lay down and pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin.

Ace arranged the blanket so that it covered her. The sea is chilly tonight, and though it doesn't bother him due to his Devil's Fruit, Flame might get cold. After making sure she was warm, he looked into her eyes and whispered, "It's fine; don't worry about it."

"Thank you, Ace…" her voice trailed off as she snuggled into his chest, falling asleep in mere seconds. Ace's black eyes softened as he stared at her sleeping face. Flame really looked like a broken doll, like he first thought. Burying his face in her hair, he swore to give her the happiness that was taken from her.

* * *

 _Ace is making his move! -Blue-Storm Dragon_


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's note: This is the last chapter already?! OMG! 0.0_

* * *

I opened my eyes lazily, not really wanting to wake up with the comfortable warmth surrounding me. Inhaling a familiar scent, I turned my head to see Ace sleeping deeply. When I realized how close we really were, I could feel heat rising to my face.

Closing my eyes again, I thought back to my time in Impel Down. Even though I would be hunted down by the Marines, I did not regret helping Ace escape. It was actually thanks to him that I decided to leave. There were a few prisoners that were locked up beside me before their execution, and we had managed to chat a little before they were gone forever, but Ace's promise to his brother had touched my heart like none other.

Just because of his promise, I steeled my resolve to get out. I couldn't help it; Ace reminded me of my younger self, when I had promised my parents to ensure peace between humans and Creatures. The guilt of not being able to keep my word had been slowly eating away my soul, so when I heard Ace had a promise to keep, I couldn't bear to let him feel the same guilt.

I didn't expect to get any reward, but joining the Whitebeard Pirates was the best reward I could ever ask for. They became my family without hesitation, and…I think I'm falling in love with one of them…a certain Logia-user…

Ace's arms tightened around me, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Morning," he smiled, voice raspy from sleep. I returned a tentative smile of my own. He then sat up, "Well, I'll get going first. If you need me, I'll come," Ace said, looking at me once more before turning to leave.

Not knowing what came over me, I lunged forward and hugged him from behind, leaning my forehead against his back, "Thank you, Ace, for yesterday." I felt him tensed, before he turned and captured my lips with his own. My eyes widened and I sat frozen as Ace kissed me, too shocked to react.

After a few moments, the Logia-user broke the kiss and whispered, "Give me an answer soon, Silverflame the Second." He then released me and left the room. His kiss and words remained in my mind even after he left, and I realized with a jolt that he used my full name. He was serious.

Throughout the day, I struggled with my answer. I knew Ace would not rush me for an answer, but I don't think it is fair to keep him waiting for long. So, I decided that I would give him an answer tonight. However, my heart and mind had two different stands on this, and I have no idea which one to follow.

My heart has no hesitation to be with Ace, but the logical part of my brain argued that I would get hurt by my own feelings. Night was approaching fast, and I still do not have an answer. Lying on my bed, I looked up at the ceiling of my room, the painted stars seemed to twinkle. When I tried to follow my mind, the thought of avoiding Ace hurts.

With that, my decision was made. I got out of bed and head towards the Crow's nest. He would be there, I know, as tonight was his turn to take the night watch. Instead of flying, I opted to climb up the ladder to the Crow's nest.

When I reached, I saw Ace watching the sea attentively. Still standing on the ladder, I called his name softly. He turned at the sound of his name and surprise was written on his face when he saw me, "Flame, what are you doing here this late?" I took a deep breath and looked at him squarely in the eye, "I came to give you my answer."

He was speechless for a second, before he said, "You don't have to rush it." I shook my head at that, not wanting to drag this for too long. It will really be too unfair for him. "Are you sure?" he asked again, afraid that I would regret my decision.

Instead of replying that, yes, I am hundred percent sure, I jumped towards him and placed my lips on his, my arms around his neck and my wings opened to lift my weight off him. Ace was shocked still at first, before his arms came around me and crushed me into his embrace, responding to my kiss. When air became a necessity, we broke apart.

"That's my answer to you, Portugas D. Ace…" I whispered, leaning against his forehead and looking deep into his eyes, hoping that he could see my resolve. Eventually, he nodded and smiled softly, gently guiding me to land. Ace then brought me onto his lap and he sat down, and we looked up to the starry sky in silent happiness.

* * *

 **The passion of fire burned brightly, illuminating the stars and warming the hearts of those who witnessed it.**

* * *

 _And that's it! Flame chose her heart in the end, getting the love she desired! How was the story? Good? Do leave a review! Thank you for sticking through the story! -Blue-Storm Dragon_


End file.
